A Field Trip to Remember
by Book 'em Again
Summary: Chin gets a little more than he bargained for when he volunteers to help out with a class trip.


_Author's note: I rediscovered this story on my computer the other day. I must have written it ages ago and forgotten all about it. Here it is for your enjoyment. Thanks to Honu for being a great beta as always!_

* * *

"Turn on the siren!"

"Is that a police radio?"

As Chin drove his car out of the Elementary School parking lot, he began to seriously question why he had agreed to help out with this field trip. Based on the questions of the five children in his vehicle, it was clear that they all thought that being in a cop car was more exciting than their destination. However, when Chin looked over at Thomas, he was glad he had been able to leave work early to share this trip with his son.

"_Attention all cars," _the radio squawked._ "An APB has been issued for Matthew Alderman. The suspect is a five foot nine white male with brown hair and was last seen wearing a red aloha shirt; he is considered armed and dangerous."_

Thomas's eyes grew wide. "Dad, can we go after the bad guy?"

"No," Chin stated firmly.

"Please, Mr. Kelly?" the children pleaded in unison.

Shaking his head, Chin continued driving toward their destination. As soon as they arrived, the children forgot all about the APB when they saw Hanauma Bay. They rushed out of the car and leaned over the railing, amazed by the view in front of them.

Chin followed at more leisurely pace until he saw, standing just a few short yards to his left, no one other than Matthew Alderman. Freezing in place, Chin slowly pulled out his gun then shot a worried look at his charges. Thankfully, all five children were looking out at the bay, oblivious to the danger behind them.

Chin knew that he should call for back-up, but he was not willing to let this dangerous criminal get between him and his son and his friends, the father in Chin had won out and he slowly moved toward Alderman.

Silently, Chin walked until he was directly behind Aldermen then he poked the barrel of his gun into the suspect's back. "Freeze, Alderman. Make one move and you're dead."

Alderman growled but didn't move. "Who do you think you are?"

"Kelly, Five-O, and you're under arrest," Chin said as his removed Alderman's weapon and handcuffed him swiftly.

Chin forced Alderman to walk toward his car and, as he was putting his captive into the back seat, Chin heard his son say, "Dad, aren't you going…You caught the bad guy!"

Suddenly, the whole group of children forgot about the sights of the bay and they hurried toward the car while Chin locked the criminal inside. "Stay back," he ordered. Once the children obeyed, he radioed for back-up.

The children stood still with jaws gaping at the whole scene until one of the girls broke the silence. "Thomas, you're Dad's a superhero!"

"Wait until Mrs. Hannan hears what we did!" one of the boys added.

Chin inwardly groaned. Not only would he have to deal with five over-excited children who now thought that catching criminals was a fun time, he also suspected that when their teacher found out what they had done on their educational field trip, he was never going to be asked to chaperone again.

Back-up arrived in near record time and Chin steered the reluctant children back over to the lookout. Glancing down at his son, who was looking out over the bay, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug. Embarrassed, the eight year old quickly squirmed out of his father's grasp. "Dad!"

Chin softly chuckled, but didn't press his affections any further. Thomas was starting to think he was too old for public displays of affection, but the father knew that as soon as they were alone, he would get a big hug in return.

Now that the excitement was over, the detective decided to focus on making this trip educational in the way that their teacher had intended. "We are at Hanauma Bay. Who knows what hanauma means?"

For in the end, this was just a normal day in the life of a cop who was also a father.

PAU


End file.
